


Not Broken

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Series: I Found A Family In You [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, asexual mahariel, isabela the sexuality expert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Meiriana thinks there might be something wrong with her sexually she decides to ask Isabela's opinion because "that's her area of expertise".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayWarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/gifts).



There was something wrong with her. There had to be. She knew it. Ella never seemed to have the same problems she did. Leliana was more than willing. But she didn’t feel it. She had to wonder if either of them realized this problem of hers. If they did, they certainly never pointed it out. Still, it bothered her. There had to be something she could do, some way to fix the problem. Someone she could talk to… who knew a lot about this stuff.

When Leliana left for work that afternoon, Meiriana found herself thinking about it all again. It had been pretty obvious what Leliana and Ella were doing last night. It never really bothered her that they did those things, what bothered her was that she was sure they would love for her to join them at least once and she just didn’t feel that way.

“Look man, I told you twice already, if you’re going to come over to do nothing but drink my liqueur you’ll have to pay for it.”

Meiriana sat up a little straighter on the couch. She’d started contemplating playing video games to ease off her frustrations over being unable to figure out what was wrong with her, but that voice made her rethink it. If anyone in this apartment building might know how to solve her problems, it would be Isabela.

She jumped up off the couch and ran over to the door quickly, opening it and heading into the hall and coincidently straight into Isabela who was chasing someone out of her apartment, in her hand she held a bottle of rum that she’d taken back from the guy.

“Come back when you’re willing to pay for it!” Isabela snapped as the guy disappeared around the corner. She smiled at Meiriana, who had caught herself before she fell over. “Sorry about that, Kitten. Did you need something?”

Meiriana thought about her questions wanting to ask them all at once, but as the door of her apartment clicked shut behind them she lost that train of thought. “I... wanted to ask you... you some… things.” She stepped back for a moment and tried to open her door, forgetting that it locked automatically behind her.

“Things?” Isabela mused. “What kind of things?”

Meiriana sighed and stopped trying to open her door, silently cursing at herself for forgetting her keys. “Just… things.” Honestly she couldn’t tell what she was worse at lying, or trying to keep from embarrassing herself in front of beautiful women.

“Would you like to come into my apartment?” Isabela asked.

Meiriana nodded slightly. “I would like that.”

Isabela smiled and led Meiriana into her apartment. “What’s on your mind Kitten?” Isabela asked closing the door behind them.

She bit her lip. “I… I think… there’s something wrong with me,” Meiriana replied.

“And you think I can help?” Isabela replied.

“Well… I… yes,” Meiriana replied. “It’s in your area of expertise.”

“My area of expertise,” Isabela chuckled. “So it’s either about the open sea or sex.”

Meiriana blushed slightly.

“So it’s the second one then, Kitten?”

Meiriana nodded.

“Why not talk to one of your girlfriends about it?” Isabela asked, watching Meiriana’s reaction closely.

“I’m scared to,” Meiriana replied. “I… don’t understand it myself, why would they?”

“What is the exact problem?”

“I… don’t know. I don’t feel anything.”

Isabela looked confused for a second. “I’m probably going to need more information than that. Do you not feel anything during it, or before it or after or…?”

“I… just don’t feel anything… thinking about it makes me kind of sick to my stomach,” Meiriana replied. “I… think I might be broken. They talk about all these good things they feel and I don’t feel any of it. Am I broken? Is there something wrong with me? Why don’t I feel those things? Why does…why does the thought of being with either of them like that make me want to cry even though I love them?” She was pacing around slightly and her voice had that crack in it that revealed she would probably start crying if she stopped talking.

“Kitten,” Isabela said sweetly, walking over and gently stopping her from pacing around so much. “Kitten there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“But I—“

“It’s nothing wrong with you,” she said again. “Let me explain. First, come sit on the couch with me, all this pacing is going to make you dizzy.”

Meiriana nodded and followed Isabela over to the couch.

“You’re not broken, Kitten. There’s a word for what you’re describing,” Isabela replied. She smiled at Meiriana. “Trust me on this, Kitten. As you said it is my area of expertise.”

“A word? You mean… I’m not the only person like this?”

“Not at all, there’s plenty of people like this, like you.” She put the bottle of rum on her coffee table. “You’re what’s called, asexual.”

“Asexual…?” Meiriana thought about the word.

“Asexual,” Isabela repeated. “It’s a thing. It means that you don’t feel sexual attraction.”

Meiriana thought about that. “It’s a thing. I’m not broken.”

“You’re not broken.”

Meiriana nodded tears forming in her eyes. “You’re not just saying all this to make me feel better?”

“I’m really not,” Isabela replied. “I would never do that about something so serious, Kitten.” She pulled Meiriana close when the elf started crying. This wasn’t the first time Isabela had had this conversation with someone. It usually did lead to crying.

“I’m not broken,” Meiriana said quietly through her tears. “Not broken.”

Isabela smiled slightly. She could tell she just helped Meiriana a lot. “Feel better, Kitten?”

Meiriana nodded. “Do you… think they’ll understand?”

“Kitten, they already do,” Isabela said. “Have they ever asked you to join them? Either of them?”

Meiriana shook her head. “No.”

“That’s because they know that it’s not your thing, Kitten,” Isabela said. “They respect you and they love you. That’s something special, Kitten. Love doesn’t need sex. All love needs is itself, communication, and respect.”

Meiriana looked down for a moment then back up. “How do you know all this?”

“Respect, communication, these are things I require, Kitten. I have to have them, I refuse to work without them. I make it a point to know as much as I can about these things. I have standards after all.” Isabela smiled slightly. “You’re not the only one that talks to me. Leliana and I have been friends for a long time. Ella and I, slightly less time. They talk to me to. It’s what friends do. Don’t worry, they don’t talk specifically about you. Nothing personal. They respect you too much for that.” She glanced at the bottle of rum. “Would you like something to drink?”

Meiriana shook her head. “I prefer not to drink alcohol.”

“I also have coffee, tea, milk, water, and Pepsi,” Isabela said. “You don’t have to drink alcohol.”

“I like milk,” Meiriana said. “Can we watch a movie or something? It’s going to be like a few hours before either Ella or Leliana gets home and I’m kind of locked out of the apartment.”

Isabela chuckled. “I have no other plans, Kitten. So… comedy or horror?”

 


End file.
